Being Enough
by DisturbingVision
Summary: A series of one shots telling the story of Emma and Regina through the good times and the bad. I can't post too much without giving the plot away.
1. Knightingale

**Hello and welcome to my series of one shots that come together to make this story. It's happy, it's sad, and overall an emotional rollercoaster so be sure to have some tissues at hand.**

 **Emma comforts Regina after the Death of Cora.**

* * *

"You would have been enough," Those words meant the world to her and now she would hear them no more and all because of Snow White and her family. To know that the only thing keeping her mother from loving her was a missing heart Regina was broken. She should have never trusted that pixie haired brat. God how her heart ached and the way Emma's eyes held so much sympathy for the Queen, from the daughter of her mortal enemy. It seemed that every chance at happiness she had was taken by the child she once rescued and her oaf of a prince. The only one who was ever there was Emma, but she wasn't there now. She wasn't there as Regina lay curled up in her bed hugging her knees to her chest as tears still flowed.

When she awoke Regina found herself in pajamas that she knew she hadn't changed herself into and the only person who would have dared was still there by the light coming from under the master bathroom door. Her suspicions were confirmed when the door opened to reveal the blonde in her briefs and tank top. Just one look from Emma and Regina knew she wanted to ask questions but she refrained, so instead she silently turned off the light and crawled into bed next to Regina. Even if they weren't touching it was enough to know she was there. There to just be there even if in silence.

This went on for a while but even the silence had to end, "Regina," the soft voice whispered almost questioning if she should break the silence when her voice already seemed to echo in the space between them.

Rolling over so her back faced Emma the brunette could not face such caring eyes even if it were too dark to see them Regina knew they were still there, "What are you doing here Miss Swan?"

Internally sighing Emma rolled over placing her arm protectively over her girlfriend pulling her back so her body settled into her own, "I'm here because my girlfriend lost someone today and though she may say she's fine I can always tell when she's lying."

Trying to remove herself from the embrace, even if only a half hearted try, a small smile crept on to her face as Emma pulled her infinitely closer making sure not to let her go, "And if she wanted to be alone?"

Feeling the kiss to the back of her neck Regina clung tighter to Emma with her next words, "Then she should get used to having me around when bad things no one can make me leave her."

Turning over so they were face to face Regina looked so lost. Lost because she had killed her mother, lost because she loved the daughter of her enemy and yet the woman lying beside her had never left her side. Even when she was accused of murder, or when Henry still believed her to be evil Emma still stood by her. A knight in red shiny leather and jeans. Settling into the new position with Emma on her back and the brunette clinging to her while her head rested on Emma's chest listening to it beat like the most wonderful symphony in the world.

"I hate her."

"Me too," came the whisper as lithe fingers moved through dark locks, "I hate she took your mother away from you, and that you had to be the one to do it, and most of all I'm sorry I couldn't stop it."

Burying herself further into her savior Regina closed her eyes, "SIng to me."

"Anything for you my Queen," the blonde replied with a kiss to the woman's crown.

As the soothing voice of Emma lulled her to sleep Regina only had one thought. _My Knightingale._

* * *

 **And there you have it. Please leave comments, questions, and concerns in the comments section. Or you can always PM me whenever you feel like it.**


	2. When You Say Nothing At All

Emma wanted this day to be perfect. It had to be perfect, and if it was anything less than she didn't know how she'd face the coming morning. So far she'd been on ten dates with Regina, had spent Saturday nights at the mansion to spend the SUnday family days with the brunette and Henry, and to top it all off they've been sleeping together some nights and making out like teenagers any chance they got. However over the past five months Emma's feeling had only grown tenfold for the woman she'd been falling for and was completely enamoured with. Inspecting herself in the mirror the Sheriff smiled feeling ready for the best day of her life so far. Grabbing her jacket off the bed and heading down the stairs where Mary Margaret and David waited they both smiled as she completely ignored then waving a goodbye over her shoulder as she made it out the door in record time.

Practically sliding across the hood of her bug Emma pulled the drivers door open plopping herself in the driver's seat starting the ignition putting the gear in drive and peeling away from the curb making her way to Mifflin St. By the time she got to the mansion she was ten minutes early. Moving out of her 'monstrosity' of a car the blonde walked up to the door intending on knocking but she froze before her fist made contact with the wood as the door opened to reveal a breathtaking picture. There stood Regina in the halo of the foyers light in skin tight black jeans that clung to her every curve and the dark purple blouse loosely fitted and unbuttoned enough to reveal the skinny strap tank top she wore underneath had Emma drooling with want and eyes burned with lust.

"I-I um," she stuttered as dark eyes raked over her body with a sensual smirk planted on red lips. Deciding to go with her usual corny self Emma tried to save the situation, "Wow, if stars would fall every time I would think of you, the sky would soon be empty."

Chuckling Regina moved closer to her date so Emma could feel her hot breath on her lips, "Really dear that's the best you could do?"

Blushing Emma gave a small smile, "It's true, besides could you do any better?"

Rising to the challenge the goddess of a woman stepped back her dark desirable eyes never leaving the blondes lighter ones, "Why don't you come inside. I promise I won't rip your heart out. Maybe." she smiled as Emma closed the distance between them sweeping the Mayor up into the air before putting her down to continue the kiss. Soon the two were inside and Emma kicked the door shut before spinning and pinning the woman in her arms to it.

Removing her mouth pink lips descended on tan flesh sucking at her Queen's pulse point Emma groaned as a jean clad thigh made its way between her legs, "Emma," Regina gasped running her fingers through blonde locks and pulling the Sheriff closer.

Not wanting to never make it to the date she'd planned the blonde reluctantly pulled away resting her forehead against her lover's breathing deeply, "As much as I love this and would be happy to simply stay here we've got a date to go on."

Enjoying the feeling of having Emma pressed into her too much Regina simply pecked at pink lips making sure to press more into Emma's center, "Or we could stay here and forget the date," she suggested nipping at the blondes ear lobe knowing the effect it would have on her girlfriend.

"As much as I'm loving your devil mouth I can't be a sinner today," Emma created a small distance between them so as to not get caught up in what they were both wanting, "For alas I have made plans and we'll be late if we don't get going in the next…" she checked her watch, "three minutes so shall we?" she smiled opening the door for the woman of her dreams.

As Regina made her way to the bug Emma sprinted ahead to open the passenger door for the woman with a smile pecking her on the lips as she settled in and closed the door to make her way over to the drivers side. Once in Emma backed out of the driveway and began making their way towards the stables. It wasn't any lie that Emma wasn't the biggest fan of horses but Regina loved them so and in secret Emma had been practicing her riding for this moment. Pulling into the gravel drive Regina's eyes went wide as she looked to her girlfriend, "Emma," and in that one word, her name whispered from red lips, Emma knew she'd never love another as much as she did Regina. SImply smiling at the Mayor Emma got out of the car and opened the door offering a hand to help the brunette out.

Accepting the hand brown eyes did a sweep of the area they were the only people there and outside the stables was one horse black as night saddled and ready to go. But if there was only one that meant...,"Emma, what-"

A finger stopped her words as the blonde simply pulled her over to the horse, "Regina I'd like you to meet Rocky," she smiled as Regina's eyes widened in awe reaching out to pet the steed.

"He's beautiful," she whispered lost in the happiness of the moment, "but why is he the only one here?"

Patting Rocky on the neck Emma blushed, "Well we're going to ride him the rest of the way to our destination aren't we Rocky?" the ebony black horse nodded in agreement making Emma laugh and Regina stare in wonder at the ever growing Sheriff.

"Together?" she sounded worried knowing Emma didn't like to ride.

Motioning for Regina to mount the horse Emma got on behind her looping her arms around Regina's waist to grab the reins before whispering in her ear, "Yeah together, otherwise I wouldn't be able to hold you like this," she smiled as the brunette turned to give her a kiss before Emma spurred Rocky on.

As they rode through the winding path covered by trees little lights appeared in the distance along with a checkered blanket, picnic basket, and cooler all next to a stream. As they approached closer Regina took it all in. How the lights looked like fireflies dancing above them in the trees but forever still, and the sound of the stream giving a calm to the area. Emma being the first to dismount she grabbed Regina helping her down and walked her towards the blanket. Sitting down the blonde sat close to the brunette simply smiling at the look in the deep cognac eyes. Turning to meet veridian Regina grabbed the leather jacket pulling Emma in closer to crush their lips together. Pulling away the look of awe was still there but added to it was that of lust and something Emma knew was love.

Smiling in the silence Emma began to unpack their meal and grabbed a bottle of chilled wine from the cooler pouring each of them a glass before raising a toast, "To the most beautiful person and heart I know," the Sheriff whispered pecking red lips before taking a drink of the wine. Following her girlfriends example Regina did the same and together they ate in the night. Occasionally they'd make small talk but mostly it was shy smiles and glances between them. When the time for dessert came Emma placed a hand on Regina's forearm stopping her from moving. Looking into the dark pools she constantly finds herself lost in Emma sighs contently, she just had to get it out, "I love you." and Regina goes still not knowing what to say but her eyes say it all.

Having already been ready to counter the Mayor's stiffness pale hands grabbed at the brunette's, "Regina I love you and It's okay if you can't say it just yet. Hell even if you never are able to say it I still know you do because I can see it in your eyes, and in the way I know you'll be there to catch me whenever I fall. Sometimes things are best said without anything being said at all."

Stunned speechless by Emma Swan of all people Regina could barely comprehend the words falling from soft lips. As she was about to deny anything though even after that speech she remembered how Emma had comforted her after her mother's death and how she'd stood up to Snow and made sure Henry understood that not everything was as black and white as it seemed. Opening her mouth to say something anything Regina really tried but each time the words came no sound moved from her lips. So instead Emma looked so deeply into her eyes and there they both lost themselves in the other when Emma began to sing.

 _It's amazing how you_

 _Can speak right to my heart._

 _Without saying a word_

 _You can light up the dark._

 _Try as I may, I could never explain_

 _What I hear when you don't say a thing._

She grabbed Regina by the hand pulling her closer till their bodies touched.

 _The smile on your face_

 _Lets me know that you need me._

 _There's a truth in your eyes_

 _Saying you'll never leave me._

 _The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall._

 _You say it best when you say nothing at all._

She began to whisk the brunette around the clearing never once looking away from her eyes and Regina just basked in the melody of her lover's voice.

 _All day long I can hear_

 _People talking out loud ._

 _But when you hold me near_

 _You drown out the crowd ._

 _Try as they may, they can never define_

 _What's been said between your heart and mine._

By this time Regina was smiling something more beautiful than the sun on a cloudy day and tears were forming in her eyes.

 _The smile on your face_

 _Lets me know that you need me._

 _There's a truth in your eyes_

 _Saying you'll never leave me._

 _The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall._

 _'Cause you say it best when you say nothing at all._

Pulling Emma closer Regina buried her head in the blondes neck fisting the red leather in her hands as they swayed now to the soft voice in the air with Emma every now and then kissing the top of her head.

 _The smile on your face_

 _Lets me know that you need me._

 _There's a truth in your eyes_

 _Saying you'll never leave me._

 _The touch of your hand says you'll catch me whenever I fall._

 _Cause you say it best when you say nothing at all._

 _That smile on your face,_

 _The look in your eyes,_

 _The touch of your hand_

 _Lets me know that you need me._

 _The smile on your face,_

 _The look in your eyes,_

 _The touch of your hand_

 _Lets me know that you need me._

When the song ended and Emma lifted her Queen's head to meet her eyes tears trickled down tan cheeks. Kissing away each one the Sheriff smiled still holding Regina close. Smiling the brunette looked once more into the vastness of Emma's eyes, "I love you too Emma," she whispered before letting her head fall back onto Emma's shoulder content to sway in her arms forever if she could.

* * *

 **Can we just say awwe? Cause that was pretty sweet.**


	3. Don't Speak

**Just letting you know these chapters skip around time but are always cronilogical. SO this chapter was set much later after the last. Don't hate me!**

* * *

It was strange. All the looks the people were giving her. It was like they knew something she didn't, but what was more than strange was when Tink stopped her on the way to Granny's that morning, "Emma how are you holding up?"

Perplexed by the question the Sheriff just shrugged, "I'm good I guess, why? Is there something I need to know?"

Realizing her mistake the fairy paled, "Uh- um- no of course not. Everything is good and dandy in Storybrooke this fine day," she clasped her hands in front of her with an all too wide smile.

Knowing the woman was lying but too tired to deal with it Emma just nodded moving past her aware of the eyes that followed her into the diner. When inside the usual gossiping citizens stopped cold looking at her as if she should be broken. _What the hell is up with this town today?_ Ignoring them she simply picked up her and Regina's usual from Granny who looked as if she wanted to speak but refrained from doing so. Simply shrugging the woman brushed it off along with all the weirdness the town was supplying this morning. Mostly she was happy. Happy because Zelena had been dealt with, everyone had their memories back, and she was about to see the woman she'd been seeing for three years and nothing could bring her down.

Walking her way to Mifflin maybe Emma should have sensed something was wrong with the way the brunette had been acting around her, but she was so in love she'd look over anything unless it was right in front of her. She should have also noticed how her mother had been happier with the appearance of a certain thief after the second curse and the way Tink was always speaking with Snow, but it didn't seem to concern her. As long as she was happy that's all that mattered, and of course Regina and Henry's happiness as well, but other than that the happiness depended on themselves. Approaching the mansion paper bag in hand Emma began to knock on the door when it was suddenly opened wide and standing in the doorway was Robin. Her first thought was, _Why is he here?_ but she only suspected it was because of Roland, Regna loved the kid, and if that's why the forest hobo was there then that was fine with her.

However it was when Regina appeared next to him with wide eyes that Emma knew something was off, more so than other times. Apparently sensing the tension the thief decided to slip away leaving the two women to talk, "I brought breakfast." Regina simply walked back inside the home waiting for the blonde to follow.

Picking up on her girlfriend's mood the Sheriff frowned not knowing what was going on. Only when they reached the kitchen did the Mayor speak, "Emma, we need to talk…"

And there it was. The bubble of happiness in which she lived urst. Those four words had been the bane of Emma's life for too long and hearing them come from the mouth of the woman she'd given her heart too was unbearable. Breathing deeply she only hoped they could talk through it, "Okay."

Biting her lip and wringing her hands in that nervous gesture the blonde was sure the Queen had something big to drop on her, "I- I- I'm breaking up with you." she barely got out in one breath.

"What?" Emma questioned putting down the bearclaw she'd just pulled out of her brown paper bag "You're joking right?" she voice again, "Like har har good one and all that?" she searched the regal features and dark orbs but no lies were detected. Cocking her head to the side trying to understand what she did wrong she was at a loss. The only real question she had as cliche as it may have been was, "Why?"

Rubbing her head the Mayor took on the same cold posture as the day Emma had met her, "Because my soulmate is here and I walked away from him once, but I just can't do it again." she simply stated as if talking of the weather.

"And who is this soulmate?" she quoted the word as it filled her stomach with a sick jealousy.

Having enough shame to look away Regina did so, "It's Robin."

Gripping the edge of the island Emma did everything in her power to keep her emotions in check, "I see." and the brunette had to do a double take.

"What?"

"Yeah," Emma nodded, "I'll give him a chance to court you. I'll back off but I'll still try since we've been dating for at least three years so it only seems fair. I mean you claim he's your soulmate but things have also changed you know?"

"Emma you can't court me, he's my soulmate and there's nothing you can do about that."

Feeling her heart began to break the blonde wouldn't back down, "That's bullshit, I know it, and you know it. Now try something a little better."

Going for something she'd never resort to now that she was reformed Regina struck a low blow, "I slept with him." and silence engulfed them until she spoke again knowing Emma would be too emotional to detect her lies, "I slept with him in the Enchanted Forest when you and Henry were in New York. I also slept with him before we even got our memories back and after too. He was exquisite." she smiled seeing her plan was working as the pain in Emma's eyes grew. She did feel bad but hell if this was the way to get Emma to back off then so be it. It hurt, but she just had to know.

However she didn't expect the loud slap against the black marble top of the island before Emma was yelling, "Enough! Talk to me Regina!" her green piercing eyes boring into her brown ones.

Making sure to hide whatever lies Emma could pick up on again she sneered, "Don't you get it you were Graham 2.0. I never loved you." the flinch from the woman would have been missed but Regina saw it and the hurt that was trying to be held at bay was all too easy to spot, "It allowed me to control you and keep my bed warm."

Though the words came out of delicate pink lips that the Mayor used to praise for their work the usual strong voice was cracked, "You're just like them. Just like Snow and David, Neal, and the foster families that gave me up." she turned around to keep the tears from Regina's sight, "And the worst part is I fell for it. For **YOU** hook line and sinker."

It was hard, but Regina had to do this. She needed to find out for herself if Robin was her happy ending and she knew Emma would have fought tooth and nail for her but the brunette needed it to be done without that so she did what she did best. Pushed those she loved away, "Well Miss Swan it would seem your time here is done."

"Yeah I guess it is," came the strained voice before she watched Emma discard that leather jacket Regina secretly loved as if shedding herself from the woman completely. Even without seeing her face the brunette knew that jacket had been Emma's armor from the world and to have shed it showed how just broken she'd made the savior. In that moment Regina felt worse than she ever had as the Evil Queen. Then she watched as Emma walked out of her life forever.

* * *

 **Okay so how much do you hate me?...**


	4. Her Loss, Strangers Gain

**The aftermath of the breakup for Emma.**

* * *

Emma sat at the bar swirling what was left of the beer in her hand trying to stop thinking about those lips, that laugh, that smile, and those eyes. They haunted her no matter where she was. Every time she tried to sleep her dreams tortured her and she'd awaken hoping it was all a bad dream but she was living her nightmare. That's why she found herself in the dimly lit bar now drinking away her life while the case she's been working on was now on the back burner. She'd get to it tomorrow. All she could think about now was how forest douche had taken her place and how Regina had ripped her apart. And oh god they were playing their song. The one that she would whisk Regina across the kitchen in an impromptu dance whenever it came on, and now she's dancing with another. She wonders if it's the same song. The one that now sounds like static to her ears as the world seems to still run even if the blonde is stuck in her past.

Every day is like this. She goes through the motions but she's not there. She's lost and aching so fiercely that sometimes she swears she can feel _her_ still even if they are no longer connected in anyway other than Henry. Taking another swig of her beer she looks across the bar to find a pair of eyes connected to a body she could get lost in making her way towards her.

"Hey there," the angelic voice purred.

"Hi," Emma was curt. SUre the woman looked like sex on a stick, but any woman compared to her was second best, "No offence but I'm not in the mood."

Smiling the dark haired woman sighed, "So who was she?"

Deciding on whether to talk about the woman she missed Emma stared at the countertop, "She was the best thing that happened to me, besides our son."

"Damn," came the low whistle, "Mind if I ask what happened?"

"Do you really care?"

"Well you obviously need someone to talk to it about, so why not a complete stranger?"

That actually pulled a laugh from Emma as she sipped her drink again before cringing, it had become warm, but she was paying for it so she continued to drink, "Well if you're going to listen to me I guess I should introduce myself," she turned to the woman beside her who was sipping on her own beer, "Emma, Emma swan."

"Nice to meet you Swan, my names Avery, now tell me what was her name?"

Watching as the blonde seemed to drift off into a memory Avery wondered how someone was able to let Emma go, especially with that look of love in her eyes that seemed too good to be true. In the blondes case it probably was, "Regina, her name was Regina."

"A beautiful name," she smiled.

"Yeah it means Queen, and she was one." the wistful tone in which Emma spoke was heartbreaking. Avery just wanted to hold her in that moment even if the had only known each other for a few minutes, "And she was the love of my life."

Silently waiting for the blonde to continue Avery studied her eyes how they brightened with the thought of the woman but then as quickly as the light was there it was gone, "I loved her and she shattered me to pieces." pulling something out of her pocket Avery noticed the velvet box the blonde played with, "I was going to ask her to marry me," she scoffed at the thought now knowing she was most likely planning on what color her and forest boy's wedding colors should be.

Opening the box after it was slid to her dark blue pools settled on the most simple yet heartfelt engagement ring she'd ever seen. The band was gold and thin, a purple amethyst sat in its center surrounded by smaller diamonds. It was beautiful and custom no doubt but what had brought this woman here instead of being with the other mother of her son?

As if sensing Avery's question Emma spoke, "She found someone else...her soulmate as some would put it."

"And you didn't fight for her?"

Turning from solemn to angry in sixty flat the blonde hit the table, "Fight for her? _Fight_ for her? I tried. I tried and she brushed me off as if I were some simple one night stand that had been warming her bed for three years prior to this point and not the woman who brought her lunch, or made her smile, or even made her feel stronger for feeling human. No instead she made me feel like the former sheriff before me and how they would sneak around. The difference was I had my heart and willingly gave it to her to crush."

"I see," she regretted even asking the woman why she hadn't fought. From what she just heard this Regina tore this woman apart in the worst way possible, "What about the kid?"

"Henry?"

"Yeah."  
"He seemed upset, but from what I hear he's getting better. I'll be seeing him for the first time in," she counted on her fingers, "three months and that's only because I had to move back here and get a job. So it'll be nice to see him again."

"I bet," Avery smiled seeing the hope return to green eyes, "So what do your parents think about it?"

Chuckling Emma glanced at Avery, "So full of questions aren't you?"

"Just thought it'd be easier to pass the time," she chuckled back.

"Fair enough, and they're okay I guess. They weren't really supportive of our relationship at first anyways and by the time they were getting to be okay with it she decided to end it. So they're on amicable terms and understand why she did what she did. Secretly I'm sure they're happy about it, but…"

"So was it the gay thing they didn't deal with well?"

"No, more so the fact that my ex and mother have a complicated history," Avery blanched and Emma was quick to clarify, "And by that I mean my ex is the mayor of a small town and my mother and her never got along. Some would say they used to be rather murderous around each other."

"Ah," she sighed knowing it wasn't what she was thinking at first, "And who's this 'soulmate' of hers?" she used finger quotes and rolled her eyes at the word. Hell the idea of soulmate's was pretty stupid and the fact that some people judge it as fact is absurd.

"His name is Robin Hood," that earned a laugh, "No I'm serious."

Cheeks burned red as the dark haired woman contained a laugh, "Really?" the mirth was in her voice.

"Yeah but I call him Douche Hood," she raised her bottle as if toasting his name, "Rolls off the tongue much better I say."

"Agreed" she tapped her own bottle against Emma's, "So what's wrong with him?"

"Besides the fact his resting face looks like he has to take a dump? Not much. I mean he's an okay guy trying to raise his son which I can get but to lose her to basically a male copy of me is bullshit."

"Well from what I can tell it's her loss and my gain."

Staring into the inviting blue pools Emma was buzzed enough to go through with it, but should she? Would she wake up tomorrow feeling worse than she already did? Who knows.

"I guess so," she smiled and paid for their drinks before leaving with Avery into the night. What came after was a question for tomorrow. Regina had chosen, so why couldn't Emma try to move on.

* * *

 **So this OC seems to be someone Emma could be with right?**


	5. Two Out of Three Ain't Bad

**Let's see what's happened to Emma now that she's with Avery hmm?**

* * *

Emma awoke to an empty bed the other side still warm. After her one night stand with Avery they began to see each other regularly. It started off as mostly friends with benefits but it eventually had become more, at least to the dark haired woman, and the blonde had a sinking feeling that the woman was going to be wanting more however she knew as much as she tried to delude herself of the fact that she wasn't over Regina.

It was nearing Christmas and though she wished to have the holidays be a little brighter the detective sighed rubbing her face. Her 'girlfriend' had been hinting at wanting to move in together but hell she hadn't even told Henry she was trying to move on. Avery was probably the most well kept secret she had; not that she really had anyone to tell anyway, but the fact she hadn't even told her son made it clear things were going to have to end. Staring at the ceiling Emma covered her eyes as the bathroom door opened and the dark haired woman got back into bed. She tried to cuddle closer but Emma just couldn't. She couldn't keep pretending that her heart wasn't still shattered. It may have been repaired slightly but there were still too many pieces to be put together enough to move on.

Sensing the blondes shift in mood Avery smiled resting her head on Emma's chest while letting her warm hands roam the body beneath her, "I love you."

"Same," came the reply that was heard every day since Avery had admitted her feelings for the woman. It was hard at first knowing Emma was still getting over the relationship she had been so invested in. However two and a half years later and still no 'I love you too' from the blonde was getting to her.

"Why do you always say that?" she inquired.

Opening her eyes and lifting her head to meet dark blue pools Emma's brows furrowed, "Say what?"

Moving so she was fully straddling the woman Avery leaned down to kiss Emma's lips, something she'd been enjoying for many nights, but sometimes it felt as if the blonde wasn't really there, "Say 'Same' whenever I say 'I love you'?"

Frowning Emma flopped back onto her pillow as her hands found the naked hips pressing into her, "Because I just can't tell you what I haven't got."

Pushing off Emma Avery moved off the bed pulling her discarded clothing off the floor, "And I'm supposed to what? Wait for you to get over that bitch who threw you out two and a half years ago?"

Flinging the sheet off of herself Emma jumped from the bed still coming to her ex-lover's defense even if what Avery said was true, the throwing Emma out part not the bitch part, but even so her heart still belonged to Regina, "Don't you _dare_ speak of her like that. She is the mother of my son and I will always love her but…"

Shaking her head the woman was seething, "But you only want me and need me right? You can't love me because you can only love her right?"

"Something like that," Emma admitted, "But in all honesty I never intended to keep on going with this after the first night, but it felt nice to want and need someone again. Even if I couldn't love you. I mean hell two out of three ain't bad."

Walking directly over into Emma's space the women were a breath apart from the other and as sad ocean blue met forest green tears swelled but not enough to fall; either that or Avery was too proud to cry, "But it's the third thing that's the most important," she whispered before grabbing the rest of her things from the room and leaving.

Only when the apartment's door closed did Emma wander to the kitchen and pull out the bottle of Royal Salute she was able to swipe from the study after Regina had kicked her out. Pouring herself a tumbler of the stuff Emma downed in one gulp. Pouring another the blonde made her way back to bed laying back down she pondered what Avery had said and it was true. Love was the most important of the three, but she had given hers away and could only give the other two not that it mattered much anymore.

* * *

 **Well damn...**


	6. When You're Gone

**Slight TW for abuse.**

 **Also Robin is really OOC and violent. If you have a problem with it just skip over it.**

* * *

It was hard at first, and sometimes it still was, but the smile on his mothers face was all that mattered. She was happy and he could not begrudge her that, but his there mother Emma had left town after it happened. Nobody blamed Regina in fact Emma told everyone not to blame her and so it was. She was untouchable for blame and even if they wanted to they all knew it was Tink's fault. MM had a part to play in it to but she was also content to try and give her daughter happiness no matter what form it came in. However she should have backed off when she had the chance, but she didn't. That had been the beginning of the relationship between Robin and his mom. He'd never seen her so happy except with one other person but Emma made sure that Henry understood that she and Regina were still friends. And though he may not have had his ma's superpower he knew she was lying. Sure they probably still cared for one another but he knew just by the dull look in the blondes eye whenever he brought his mom up that the brunette had hurt her. He ignored it for them both though, that elephant in the room, and with time things seemed to transition into something more of a family.

That was of course until the fighting started to happen. First Robin wanted to apply to be a deputy and the Mayor put her foot down claiming the town already had one only for Robin to fire back that David could be promoted to Sheriff and if he didn't want the job Robin would be more than happy to take it. That was when things really started to go down hill. With each fight between his mom and Robin they'd make up but then find something else to fight about. Ironically enough those fights seemed to center around things Emma used to do. He noticed she wouldn't dance to certain songs with him, or make the dishes Emma liked unless it was just Henry and Regina for the night because Robin and Roland went to see the Merry Men. One night he remembered so vividly of having to go and find his mother because it was three hours past the 'staying late' excuse would work for him though Robin bought it. _The forest douch._

* * *

 _"Hey where's mom?" the young man asked his tone having deepened in the last four years as he came down the stairs._

 _Not even glancing his way the ex-thief took a drink from his beer (the cheap kind, not the stuff mom used to buy for Emma), "She's at work, said she'll be late."_

 _"Right,"_ And you're completely buying that? _he thought knowing exactly where his mother was. Grabbing the keys to his truck that used to belong to David henry grabbed his own red leather jacket and headed for the door, "I'll be back." a grunt was the only acknowledgment he had as he flung the door open and closed running to his truck._

 _By the time he got to city hall he could still see his mother's light on in her office though the shades kept prying eyes away. In public everything was fine but behind closed doors...well you can only be somewhat happy for so long. Turning off the engine Henry got out of the truck and made his way inside. The halls were dark only lit by the moonlight that allowed him to see but the light coming from under the doorway was his guide. Stopping outside the door he sighed hearing the muffled cries and shattering of glass as no doubt another tumbler added to the already made pile._ How'd it come to this? _he wondered not for the first time. Knocking to make his presence known the cries stopped and the shuffling of papers replaced it._

 _"Mom, I know you're in there," he said quietly, "please let me in?" and he waited, and waited, and waited until the lock at the door turned and opened to reveal the woman who was always so strong look so torn down._

 _Bloodshot eyes met his, "Henry," her voice hoarse and tired pulling him into a hug and all he could do was return it knowing no amount of okay's was going to fix this one. Leading her back into the office he sat her down on the loveseat before going to get the hidden pictures he'd seen many times before._

 _Handing them to her she picked out the most recent one they'd taken before it all fell apart. They'd gone to the beach that day and the sun was shining so intensely that when it hit those green emerald eyes they shined brighter than anything she'd ever seen. The smile on her face reached her eyes, and he was pretty sure his mom could still hear the whispered 'I love you' that had left Emma's mouth a moment before. He watched as her fingers caressed the image with such tenderness, "I miss her."_

 _Feeling himself choke up he nodded, "Me too mom, me too." he then embraced her in a hug as she cried some more until she fell asleep in his arms exhausted and heartbroken._

* * *

So now here Henry sat watching baseball in the livingroom while his mom was soon to get off of work, Roland out with friends (He now slept in the used to -be guest room. The one that was basically Emma's before his mom and ma got together), and Robin out front trying to install a basketball hoop above the garage.

He said it was so him, Henry, and Roland could do some male bonding together; little did he know that Henry hated basketball and much prefered baseball, not that the forest douche (as his other mother had taken to calling him) would know that because he never asked. All Henry wanted in that moment was his mother to get home so he could start his weekend with Emma. It was a little selfish of course knowing how his mom was now, but she was able to avoid Robin like it was nothing, but he didn't have that such luck. He still had to drive Roland places and watch him like the 'big brother' he was. _Fuck his mom and the douche weren't even married._ And he thanked the fates for that.

When he heard the door opening he was hoping it'd be his mom, but it was only the hobo who ruined their lives, "Oh, I thought you were mom."

"Nope," the constipated smile Robin gave him while rubbing whatever sweat was on his hands off made him smirk at the joke him and Emma had, "I just finished installing the hoop though so I was wondering if you'd like to test it out with me?"

"Thanks, but no thanks." he quickly rejected the man with a haughty attitude he'd learned from his mom.

"Now listen here Henry-"

"No, you're not my father and never will be so get over it!" the young man spoke clearly and to the point, "At first you may have been a cool guy but you are nothing to me."

Growing red with rage Robin stormed at Henry, "You ungrateful piece of shit! I have been here for four years and I have kept your mother stable since that blonde bitch left," he was right in the boys face and didn't see the fist until it hit him square in the jaw. Nobody talked about his mothers like that.

Grabbing the neck of the boy's shirt the ex-thief macked him across the face, "Respect your elders, or else you might get it worse one day." it was the first time Robin ever laid a hand on him and it would also be the last. Pushing the grown man away red faced and deeply breathing Henry watched as the older man came closer, "Now there are also some things we need to discuss."

Snorting much like the old Sheriff Henry looked for the various little things that could be used as weapons just in case like Emma had taught him, "Oh yeah and what would that be your lack of work, or just your lack of human emotion?"

Roaring Robin now had him backing into the foyer, "I love your mother it's her that makes everything so hard. I wanted to become Deputy, but Emma's father doesn't want a promotion, I wanted to be Sheriff but everyone is waiting for her to come back when she most obviously isn't. I don't know what Regina is waiting for but she's not coming back."

"What does that even have to do with anything?"

"Yes Robin what does that have to do with anything?" came the cold voice that was unmistakably they Evil Queen's. Neither had noticed the door at the other end of the foyer open even.

Turning to his girlfriend Robin smiled, "I just mean she's not coming back and it would save both time and money if Henry didn't go see her every month," he thought he was being reasonable, "Besides she just gave him up again after you two split."

That was definitely the wrong thing to say as the Mayor clad in her dark dress pants, blazer and purple silk blouse black heels echoing off the tile floor, "And just what gives you the right to dictate this hmm?"

"The fact that I'm your boyfriend and sharing Henry with that other woman is absurd because I am more a parent than she ever could be. Hell she ran again when you broke up with her what if she did that with Henry?" the slap that came reddened and stung his face painfully.

"How dare you!" she spat seething with anger, "She didn't run from Henry she ran from me because I broke her," this was the first Henry ever heard of this, "I told her lies and it broke her, so she didn't run from Henry she ran from me. And she only see's him once a month because he has school and family here so she doesn't uproot him from his life, and he always has holiday's here because his family is here too. She misses his birthday parties, christmas', halloween, thanksgiving, and all the times she could have him over because she is thinking of him first. So don't you dare say she doesn't have a right. She has more rights than you and even more since were over Robin."

Letting out a somewhat relieved huff the man really didn't understand, "Well thank god for you finally acknowledging it, now that you can see Emma and you will be nothing more can we please get me something to work with?"

Seeing how this misunderstanding would turn out poorly for them Henry made a quick text to David, _911 at mansion._ and discreetly placed the phone back in his pocket. Stepping in front of his mom but off to the side so she could fully explain to Robin what she actually meant.

Sighing she closed her eyes to calm down and hopefully end this more peacefully, "No Robin, you and I are through."

Watching the emotions settle in his eyes the one to react was rage, "What!? How dare you!" he screamed throwing his hands up in the air, "How dare you string me on for four years and give me nothing!"

Seeing the hand coming down Henry grabbed Robin's wrist before it connected with his mom, "Don't you dare touch her," he tightened his grip throwing the arm away.

"I have a right to do that, she's my-"

"Nothing," came the other voice that now walked through the open door since Regina forgot to close it on her way in, "She is your nothing Robin now lets go," David ordered with a force reserved for situations such as these.

Looking at the three of them Robin shook his head. Hell even the Queen's family is all Emma, "Fine, but you'll be back Regina. I know you will."

"No, I won't," she said firmly and knew it was the truth.

Watching him being guided out of the house by Charming and her son Regina let out a sigh and felt the weight of burden lift off her shoulders. If only she could go back and never let these four terrible years happen, though the first two weren't bad they were missing something.

Coming back in to find his mother in the study Henry took the drink she'd poured for herself and tossed it away, "You can't do that right now mom," he whispered taking her hands and leading her away from the desk to her loveseat in the room. Sitting down with her he made sure to keep close, "You did the right thing, and though it's my weekend with Ma, I'm staying one more day to make sure you're alright and David will be here while I'm gone."

"Henry no," she protested knowing Emma would be working one of the day's Henry was down there now, "That's not fair-" she was going to continue but he interrupted.

"I already called Ma before I came in, she told me too. Said she see if she can work a different shift, if not it's all good. She wants to make sure you're okay." he informed.

She felt a little happy at that but it also pained her knowing Emma still cared, "Alright then."she sighed and hugged her boy seeing how much of a man he'd become since Robin had moved in and none of it thanks to the ex-thief, but to his other mother.

* * *

A few days later he found himself sitting on Emma's couch in her apartment while she was at work. Sadly for them both she couldn't switch with someone else since the case she was working on was high profile and she was the lead detective on it. She promised pizza and movies when she got home though so that made up for it. Bored of channel surfing Henry made his way to the fridge which was thankfully fully stocked on the weekends he came down. Browsing the items within he decided on sliced chicken and a can of diet pepsi for lunch. Sitting back down on the couch he flipped through the channels a few more times before settling on a cop show _Rizzoli & Isles_ both he and Emma were hard core Rizzles fans.

So engrossed was he into the current episode that the banging on the door had him startled. Knowing it wasn't Emma he got up from the couch and made his way towards the door. Looking out the peephole he saw two uniformed police officers. Opening it to see what the matter was the two officers looked at him with sympathy, "Are you Henry Mills?" Only able to nod his head Henry didn't know what to think, but he had a good idea, "Can we come in son?"

Standing so the two could enter he led them to the living room where he sat on the couch and they too the loveseat beside it, "Mr. Mills, this is very hard for me since your mother was one of my best friends but I'm sorry to inform you that Emma, was killed in action today. She was DOA and there was nothing we could do once we arrived." the emotion in the dark haired man's voice wavered and Henry knew this man had been one of his Ma's closest friends. She spoke of him sometimes, but still it was hard to process.

His first reaction was to ask questions, "Who was she saving?"

The two officers sighed thinking how well he knew his mother,"A daughter and her mother. She was on her way home when a domestic dispute was reported in the area and she was still on shift for the next hour technically and she decided to take it."

Closing his eyes Henry didn't know how to process any of this. A few days ago David was saving him and his mom from domestic violence and he turned out alright, but why not Emma? Why'd she have to go and be the hero again.

"Is there anyone else here that we should inform?"

Registering the voice again Henry shook his head, "No, none here, but back home. She has some family and I can do it."

Looking at the boy the man placed a hand on his shoulder, "Need any help getting there?"

"No, I'm going tomorrow so please don't try to stop me."

"Swans kid?" he laughed, "There's no stopping you," he smiled leaving a few of Emma's items like her wallet, car keys, and phone while instructing Henry to call him if he needed anything and left with his partner. Returning to the show Henry watched as the last scene was a perfect moment for Rizzles to happen but it just seemed more empty with no one to share it with.

Looking around the apartment and quickly deciding he couldn't be there alone he packed his clothes into the duffle he brought with him, grabbed the items the officers had left, and hit the road. It was what felt like minutes though it took hours to get home when he pulled up to the mansion. Stepping out of the car he made his way to the door unlocking it before moving inside. He saw his mother on the stairs and for a minute wondered if they'd contacted her but knew it wasn't so when she looked at him with so much hope. So far he hadn't let himself think about it but seeing that hopeful look in his mother's eyes snapped him out of his daze.

* * *

 **Okay so Robin's character was way OOC, but hey it's just a story and if it offends you I'm sorry, but I chose to write his character that way and yeah it's a fanfic so my choice.**


	7. In Case

**This is Regina's POV while Henry's with Emma.**

* * *

It wasn't supposed to be this way. None of it ever was. She was happy. So indescribably happy and like many times before she threw it all away, and for what? For some pixie dust soul mate that turned out more toxic than happy. She told the truth n Pan's island those four years ago. She had no regrets for all of it led her to Henry and Emma. Now though as she held that leather jacket she deplored in her hands feeling the familiar worn leather cool against her skin all she could do was regret. Still she had it just in case _she_ ever came back. In case _she_ could forgive the cruel words and harsh barbs directed her way. However it was highly doubtful.

Sighing the brunette held the jacket closer burying her nose in the rapidly fading scent of her savior. It had been four long years without her and even felt longer with her no longer in town. Surprisingly the Charming's didn't blame her for the blonde taking off, but the town wasn't the same without it's cocky sheriff. In fact even David only remained deputy in case his daughter ever came back but with each passing day it was becoming less likely. Storybrooke had suffered greatly in her absence and it made this town a dull place. Regina was pretty sure she would have lost herself and holed herself up had it not been for Henry. He didn't blame her either. He blamed Tink for hurting his mother, both of them. Now when it came time to see the blonde he'd meet up with her at the town line they'd go back to Boston for a day or two and be back in time for Henry to have supper with his mother.

Apparently when Henry asked why Emma never crossed the town line she simply gave a weak smile and said, "Because it hurts to know I can still feel her and to know she was never really mine. Just a stand in until the real thing got here." and left it at that. When her son told her of this the Mayor knew then she'd made a mistake but the pixie dust told her her happy ending was and she had tried. Tried so desperately to make it work. And that's what it was.

Being with Robin was work not like it had been with Emma. With Emma it had been easy and so natural, but with the outlaw it was discomforting. SHe would often times find herself thinking of her blonde when kissing or being intimate with the man. However when she lay awake at night and stared at her ceiling she could only feel the vast hole left in her heart after the blondes departure. Then some nights and days she would recall the way it all ended all because of her.

" _Talk to me Regina!" the Sheriff yelled her green piercing eyes boring into her brown ones._

 _Making sure to hide whatever lies Emma could pick up on she sneered, "Don't you get it you were Graham 2.0. I never loved you." the flinch from the woman would have been missed but Regina saw it and the hurt that was trying to be held at bay was all too easy to spot, "It allowed me to control you and keep my bed warm."_

 _Though the words came out of delicate pink lips that the Mayor used to praise for their work the usual strong voice was cracked, "You're just like them. Just like Snow and David, Neal, and the foster families that gave me up." she turned around to keep the tears from Regina's sight, "And the worst part is I fell for it. For_ _ **YOU**_ _hook line and sinker."_

 _It was hard, but Regina had to do this. She needed to find out for herself if Robin was her happy ending and she knew Emma would have fought tooth and nail for her but the brunette needed it to be done without that so she did what she did best. Pushed those she loved away, "Well Miss Swan it would seem your time here is done."_

 _"Yeah I guess it is," came the strained voice before she watched Emma discard that leather jacket Regina secretly loved as if shedding herself from the woman completely. Even without seeing her face the brunette knew that jacket had been Emma's armor from the world and to have shed it showed how just broken she'd made the savior. In that moment Regina felt worse than she ever had as the Evil Queen. Then she watched as Emma walked out of her life forever._

It had been that next morning she learned of the Savior's yellow bug crossing the town line with the only promise to see Henry oe weekend out of every month. She'd call Henry and her parents but that was it. In fact the only time he'd ever talked to Regina was to inform her of her new job as detective and work out how she was going to see Henry. After that their son acted as the go between confirming dates and such.

After that the four years with Robin and Roland passed in stressful frequencies that had much of the town walking on eggshells. Date's for the two became less frequent, Robin tried to get her to stay at home more to raise Roland, and the nights she would spend at her office finishing up 'paperwork' when really she would sit and go through the stack of photos hidden in her desk drawer drinking her cider while staring at that smile so much like Henry's. Sometimes the now seventeen year old would come to find her and she'd cry while he held her and comfort her telling her that it'd be okay. They'd be okay. It was on the afternoon before Henry left that she broke up with the pixie destined soul mate. He'd tried to keep Henry from going to see Emma claiming she no longer had a right to see him since she left. He hadn't left easily and with a call to Charming (from Henry) both her son and the prince the outlaw had left. And now she waited sitting on her stairs red leather still in hand that she waited for her son to come home; hopefully with the blonde in tow to save har as usual since she was no longer with Robin.

So imagine her surprise when the telltale sound of the lock turning and door opening she saw only Henry. Her heart was crushed but what hurt the most was the mournful and forlorn frown he wore with an unexplainable sadness in his eyes. Watching as he set down a pair of keys attached to a swan keychain on the foyers table he knew belonged to the bug he just silently came to sit next to her.

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours until he turned his right green eyes too hers unshed tears held at bay, "Mom," his voice broke flinging his arms around her he held on tight, "She...Ma..shot...duty...gone…"

And then she knew why his world came down. They were all holding on in case she came back. In case she changed her mind and came home later, but later never came and it never would.

* * *

 **Please don't kill me. I had to have a tear jerk-er in here somewhere right?**


	8. Once Upon A Time

**Years after Emma's death...I'm trying to end this on a happier note.**

* * *

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!" everyone sang to the boy sitting at the head of the table as his grandmother brought out his cake and his dad held his mom by the waste. It had been a long time since he'd been back to Storybrooke since his dad had become a lawyer and his mom an artist. It was his fifth birthday and he was so happy to be back. Smiling he looked around the room. His great grandparents were smiling while watching their second child, Neal, try to swipe a piece of cake before he even had a chance to blow out the candles.

"Make a wish," his grandmother prompted stopping the other boy from getting to the cake while ruffling Emmett's blonde hair.

Giggling happily he looked around at his family and couldn't help but know his other grandmother was missing. Of course he knew about her but no one really talked about her to much. Concentrating on the flickering candles his expression matched that of Henry's birth mother before he blew out the candles in one breath. _I wish I could meet her._ his thoughts echoed in his heart.

* * *

Regina watched her grandson with a smile. He looked much like his father but his hair resembled more of his mother, Grace, but his eyes... those green eyes belonged to Emma. He was so like his namesake and she was so happy to see him be so carefree and adorable. Biting her lip tears welled in her eyes as she brought her hands in front of her mouth to keep a sad smile from showing. It had been even years since Emma's death and it was still something that was hard to bring up.

Moments like this though made things easier. Especially when babysitting her grandson. It was easier to see a part of Emma in him and all he did. Watching him blow out his candles (while stopping Neal from trying to swipe some cake) with that same contemplative face, the one where his eyes would narrow and his lips would purse in indecision.

Moving away from his wife seeing the way his mom looked at Emma Henry put an arm around her shoulders allowing her head to rest on his shoulder, "He's so much like her."

"I know," he whispered watching him smile as everyone clapped as he blew out the five candles adorning his German Chocolate Cake, another similarity he and his blonde grandmother shared.

"Grandma, come help me!" Emmett commanded with his hands in the air wanting to cut the cake.

"Okay my little knight," she smiled moving over behind him and away from Henry grabbing the table knife holding it in her hand over the cake allowing him to guide her in cutting it.

Smiling as he made a perfect cut piece he served everyone first before himself. They ate cake catching up and laughing with the birthday boy for over an hour until finally he began to yawn and rub his eyes sleepily.

Henry noticing the action first laughs, "Getting sleepy there buddy?"

Shaking his head furiously the boy replied, "Knights don't get 'ired," he mumbled still rubbing his eyes.

Smiling Regina wiped her mouth primly before standing up and picking up her favorite grandson, "Come my knight it's time for a nap."

"Nooooooooooo!" he whined, "We have to do presents."

Cradling him closer she ran a hand down his back in a comforting motion, "And we will, but even a Queen needs her sleep, so how about I sleep and you protect me, hmm?"

Looking into her eyes Emmett cocked his head to the side as if trying to detect a lie, but couldn't, "Okay," he smiled puffing up his chest in thought of protecting his grandma.

The few smiles she received taking up the stairs she returned before moving into his room, that used to be Henry's, held his bed. Thankful he was asleep by the time she reached the bed Regina moved the covers before laying him down and covering him back up. Watching as he snuggled into the pillow she smiled brushing the hair away from his eyes as she sat beside him.

"Sleep well my knight," she whispered placing a kiss to his forehead before moving out of the room and back downstairs where Grace and Snow were doing the dishes and Henry, Charming, and Neal were arranging the furniture and gifts Emmet would want to tear into when he awoke.

Joining the two women in the kitchen Snow smiled at Regina, "This has been a wonderful party Regina."

"That it has," Grace echoed with a smile while drying one of the dishes while receiving a smile from her mother-in-law.

"Well you both know how much I love to spoil my favorite grandson."

"He's your only grandson," the blonde deadpanned bringing a snort of laughter from the older woman.

"True, but still…" she drifted off looking out the window at her tree.

Noticing the somber expression on the Mayor's face Snow placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I miss her too, but we can't keep that from moving forward."

"I know, and I have, but it's still hard. It's better when Emmett is around," she confessed in a hushed soft tone.

"He is a lot like Emma," Grace had noticed it too, "He even has this idea that he's going to get a monstrous yellow car one day and loves bear claws," she laughed with a shake of her head, "Oh, and grilled cheese, though I partially blame his father for that one."

Not knowing how often they spoke of the boys other grandmother she had to ask, "How often does he ask about her?"

Putting down the plate she was currently drying she turned towards the brunette, "A lot, but I don't think Henry knows what to tell him. I mean we tell him as much as we remember but a lot of what it is is from when you two were together and he doesn't know how to speak about the time after…"

Understanding the difficulty of explaining something as complicated as the Savior and Queen's relationship to someone so young Regina just sighed and helped finish the dishes by putting them away. It was an hour or two later when Emmet awoke running down the stairs wanting to open presents.

"Okay birthday boy, wait 'til everyone is ready," Charming tangled the boy sending Neal to let the women know the boy was up which drew everyone to the living room.

Seeing as everyone took their seats Charming let the little ball of energy go releasing him upon the presents to choose which one he'd open first. Picking out the smallest one he climbed onto his grandmother's lap allowing her to wrap her arms around his waist lest he fall off her lap in excitement from opening his gifts.

* * *

Tearing into the small box covered in wrapping paper Emmett pulled out a swan necklace looking at it not understanding what it was or the meaning behind the gift though four pairs of eyes landed on the older woman, "It belonged to your grandmother," Regina told him, "She always had it with her and I know she'd want you to have it."

Feeling as if he'd just slain a dragon Emmett's eyes widened and his face lit up with a smile handing it to the woman behind him so he could put it on. Though he didn't know much about Emma he knew this was something special and throughout his other gifts that were given to him it was his favorite of the night. As he tore through more and more of the gifts he didn't stop until all that was left was a mountain of wrapping paper on the floor and he was covering himself and his grandma in presents. They ranges from fake wooden swords, to Hot Wheels cars, books, and some clothes, but the necklace was still his favorite.

Not wanting to go home to New York just yet though he held onto his grandmother, "Daddy?"

"Yeah buddy?" Henry asked from across the way on the couch.

"Can I sleep here tonight?"

Looking at his mom to make sure it was okay who received a nod Henry smiled, "Of course buddy," he stood taking the boy from his mom as his uncle, and grandparents started cleaning up the mess so Regina didn't have to. Giving him a kiss on the cheek he set the boy down and sent him off to play with some of his new toys before turning back to his mom.

"Thank you," he smiled, "I know he really likes the necklace," he sheepishly admitted.

Gently cupping her boys cheek the brunette smiled, "Always," she smiled and embraced Henry in a hug before releasing him, "However it's getting to your son's bedtime, how about you and Grace go put him to bed?" Nodding he did as she asked taking Grace's hand and disappearing upstairs to tuck their son in.

Retiring to her study after seeing the Charming's safely off wishing them a well night she retired to her study pouring herself the usual tumler of cider and lit a fire watching it crackle with life. So relaxed was she that she didn't see Henry come in.

"Hey mom."

"Oh," she jumped, "Henry, you startled me."

"Sorry 'bout that," he sighed taking her hand and squeezing it, "Emmett should be asleep and Grace is already in the car so I'll be by to pick him up in the morning."

Nodding Regina squeezed Henry's hand back, "Get to Granny's safe."

"I will," he assured her letting go of her hand and making his own exit. However it wasn't long before she was joined again.

"Grandma?" The little eyes and fingers peeking through the door drew a smile to her face and she patted the seat beside her to which he ran and climbed up making himself comfortable.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"I couldn't sleep without your stories," he told her matter of factly.

Shaking her head in amusement Regina draped her arm over his shoulders as he leaned into her side, "Well how can I deny my knight that. What story would you like to hear?"

"The one about you and grandma," he sighed.

Looking down into his eyes as hers welled up not having thought about telling this boy much, but he needed to know and so she began, "Once upon a time, the was and Evil Queen and a Savior….

* * *

 **THE END...**

 **So overall I'd like to know what you all thought of this, whether it be bad or good. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
